Nano
(2250s) | Insignia = }} Nano was a male Lirin who, in his civilization's custom, was generated for one purpose in life: in Nano's case, as an emissary to the Federation, which he fulfilled by being the only of his kind to become a Starfleet officer. In the 2250s, he served as a communications officer aboard the under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. Like all members of his race, Nano was a skilled pyrotechnic, able to mentally generate fires. Nano himself was classified as a "grade two pyrotechnic." ( ) History The Lirin culture has a delicately-balanced finite population, where everyone serves a specific function. After making contact with the Federation in 2225, the Lirin generated Nano to serve as their emissary to the Federation. This meant Nano could never return home, as he would disrupt the balance. ( ) Nano joined the crew of the Enterprise in 2251, when it re-launched on a five-year mission after Captain Pike assumed command. In 2254, Nano was among a rescue party to retrieve Captain Christopher Pike from Ngultor captivity. After securing the captain, the Enterprise s first officer, Number One, was attacked by the organic Ngultor ship, but Nano was able to use his pyrotechnic abilities to drive off the attack. ( ) On the Enterprise s next mission, Nano was again a member of a landing party, this time to investigate a loss of communications with Project Pharos. After boarding the Pharos lighthouse, the party came under attack by the Klingon team who had attacked the facility. When Ensign Raeger was shot by Klingons as they announced their presence, Nano exclaimed, "By the Unity!" ( ) Shortly afterwards, he was among the crew taking shore leave on Rigel VII on the eve of the planet's admission into the Federation. Unfortunately rogue elements of the warrior caste, the Kaylar, were not content to let their traditions die out, and began a coup. Crewpersons from the Enterprise were attacked, and Nano received a head wound — damaging his chitin — while he was distracted using his pyrotechnic abilities to save Spock from a Kaylar attack. Nevertheless, Nano was still sufficiently functional to modify a communicator so that Yeoman Dermot Cusack could track down a Rigellian jamming-device and call in aid from the Enterprise. ( ) Later that year, Nano was summoned back to his homeworld, after the unexpected death of a member of the Lirin Unity. Nano was to act as replacement, but the shared consciousness of the worldmind repelled his attempts to rejoin it. With the help of Spock and José Tyler, he learned that the deaths were outbursts of the Unity's uncontrollable fear of the outside world. He suggested the insular Unity ask the Federation for help, and he rejoined the Enterprise crew. ( ) As of March 2256, Nano was still serving aboard the Enterprise under Captain Pike. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline created when Yeoman J. Mia Colt was sent forward in time from 2254 to 2293 after her tricorder scans released the tachyon energy contained in an Argollian artifact known as a Keepsake, Nano served as the communications officer of the in 2293, which was under the command of the Enterprise s former first officer Number One. ( | |Now and Then}}) Appendices Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet communications personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Lirin